L'étoile filante
by mimine20
Summary: Une petite histoire sur Natsu et Lucy, une mission qui tourne mal. Histoire assez triste. Quelques spoils sur les derniers scans.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà, j'écris sur un de mes couples préférés. Par contre, ça finit mal alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

* * *

Les grands jeux magiques étaient finis depuis plusieurs jours, Fairy tail avait remporté la victoire et les dragons avaient tous été vaincu et ce grâce à la solidarité dont avaient fait preuve toutes les guildes.

Donc, les mages de Fairy tail étaient tous rentrés chez eux et fêtaient dignement leur victoire : par une bataille générale.

Lucy, accoudée au bar, bavardait joyeusement avec Mira et les autres filles jusqu'au moment où une boule de poil bleu lui fonça dessus.

_« Lucy ! _, hurla Happy.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Lucy agacée.

- _On aimerait bien faire une mission rien que tous les trois, sans Erza et Grey. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus l'équipe du début... »_. Lucy sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit son coéquipier, Natsu. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et se prit à rougir en l'observant. Depuis peu, elle s'était rendue compte des sentiments qui l'animaient. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé du Rogue du futur. Mais, elle ne savait que faire. Elle pensait que Natsu aimait Lisanna. Toutefois, cette dernière et Mirajane lui avaient assuré qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Peut-être que cette mission était la solution ? Elle regarda le papier que lui tendait Natsu. Cette mission avait l'air simple. Elle observa Natsu qui la regardait avec une petite moue adorable.

_« Bon... D'accord ! »_ souffla-t-elle. Mais au fond, elle était heureuse de voir l'air heureux qu'arboraient Happy et Natsu.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à la gare. Encore une fois, Natsu refusa de monter dans le train mais il finit par être assommé par une Lucy énervée devant ses enfantillages. Finalement, au bout de quelques heures qui leur parurent interminables, ils arrivèrent dans la ville d'où avait été envoyé l'annonce. Comme le soir tombait, ils allèrent se reposer dans un hôtel. Mais ils n'obtinrent qu'une chambre avec un lit double. Résultat : un Natsu encastré dans le mur et un Happy dans le lit avec Lucy. En effet, cette dernière, en voyant Natsu commençait à se déshabiller, l'avait frappé de peur de craquer et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle voulait le faire bien, pas à cause d'une quelconque attirance physique !

Donc, le lendemain, quand Lucy se réveilla, qu'elle vit Natsu dans le lit, elle le vira avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle possédait (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ^^). Ensuite, ils allèrent voir le maire qui leur expliqua leur mission.

_« Depuis quelques temps, des brigands dépouillent les voyageurs qui passent dans la ville ou aux alentours. Maintenant, plus personne n'ose venir ici et le commerce est en train de décliner. C'est pourquoi, nous avons fait appel à des mages afin de leur régler leurs comptes. Vous voulez bien vous en charger ?_

_- Je suis gonflé à bloc !_ Hurla Natsu.

_- Ça veut dire oui. »_ Dit Lucy, en souriant au maire qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Plus tard, Natsu, Lucy et Happy étaient dans les montagnes environnantes et chercher les fameux bandits. La matinée passa puis une partie de l'après-midi. Ils commençaient tous les trois à fatiguer et même Natsu avait perdu son enthousiasme et ne criait plus à tout va des « Je suis gonflé à bloc ». Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils commencèrent à se décider à retourner en ville quand ils l'aperçurent. Un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux bruns. Il était d'une carrure impressionnante et même Natsu, à côté, semblait être un gringalet. Il portait un long manteau de couleur sombre et avait un air effrayant.

_« T'es qui toi ?_ Demanda Natsu.

_- J'ai entendu dire que des mages étaient en ville et me chercher »._ La voix de l'inconnu était suave et diablement envoûtante. Même Lucy était sous le charme. Mais, elle était surtout inquiète. Le chercher ? Pourtant, le maire leur avait parlé de brigands. Serait-il tout seul ? S'il était tout seul, alors il devait être vraiment très puissant. Elle et Natsu devaient faire attention ou cela risquait de mal tourner.

Lucy allait prévenir son coéquipier mais, au moment où elle se tournait, elle ne vit que du vide à côté d'elle. Natsu s'était déjà élancé vers l'ennemi. Lucy n'eut alors d'autre choix que de l'aider et d'invoquer sa clé la plus puissante, Loki. Les coups s'enchaînaient, plus rapides les uns que les autres. Mais Natsu et Lucy perdaient du terrain. Il se fatiguaient de plus en plus alors que l'inconnu semblait en pleine forme. Ils avaient réussi à lui porter quelques coups mais eux, étaient bien plus blessés et Happy, assommé.

Lucy commençait à désespérer. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Natsu. Mais l'ennemi était beaucoup trop puissant. Même Natsu ne pourrait pas le battre... La magie qu'il utilisait, était une magie ancienne, celle du néant. Certes, l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy tail avait déjà vu le pouvoir du néant avec Zero, enfin, surtout Natsu. Mais, cet adversaire était beaucoup plus puissant. Lucy, voyait Natsu. Il continuait à se battre mais un dernier coup lancé par son adversaire le mit au tapis. Elle courut vers lui, inquiète. Il était quelque peu sonné mais toujours en vie.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir avoir recours à cette solution. Elle prit une de ses clés, celle d'Horlogium. Elle mit Natsu et Happy à l'intérieur et interdit à son esprit de le laisser sortir. Entre-temps, Natsu avait repris connaissance. Il hurlait et frappait contre la vitre.

_« Lucy ! Libère-moi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _Mais, il se tut, lorsqu'il vit Lucy se retourner et lui sourire, les larmes aux yeux. _« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te sauverais pour toutes les fois où tu l'as fait pour moi »_.

Elle se retourna alors et invoqua toutes ses clés. Maintenant, elle possédait les douze clés du zodiaque. Elle avait récupéré les deux dernières à la suite du grand tournoi des jeux magiques. Le mage, en face, s'était positionné et prêt au combat.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _L'angoisse était perceptible dans la voix de Natsu.

_- Quand j'ai récupéré les deux derniers clés du zodiaque, j'ai appris un nouveau sort, un sort interdit que seuls les constellationnistes peuvent utiliser. Il est extrêmement puissant et vide une personne de ses pouvoirs magiques. Ce sort permet de détruire n'importe quel ennemi peu importe où il se trouve_, expliqua Lucy.

_- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisé avant s'il est si puissant ?_ Lucy se retourna surprise vers leur ennemi. Elle le regarda, puis se retourna vers Natsu.

_- Parce que celui qui lance ce sort doit en payer les conséquences. Le pouvoir magique est la source vitale d'un mage. Si un constellationniste l'utilise, il vide celle de son adversaire mais aussi la sienne. Autrement dit, si je le fais, je vais mourir. Or, j'espérais ne pas avoir à arriver à cette extrémité. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Natsu et Happy mourir. Après tout, c'est ma famille. Je les aime plus que tout au monde. Et puis, nous verrons comme cela qui est le plus fort entre la lumière ou le néant »._

Lucy souriait. D'une certaine façon, elle avait avoué à Natsu ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle mourrait, certes, mais en protégeant des personnes qui lui son chères. Leur ennemi semblait ne pas savoir quoi penser. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle mentait ou si elle comptait réellement risquer le tout pour le tout. Natsu et Happy, quant à eux, en entendant leur amie, lui hurlaient d'arrêter, de les libérer, de les laisser l'aider. Mais elle ne les écoutait pas et commença et réciter son sort.

_« Que l'infinité des étoiles_

_M'offrent leur pouvoir_

_Que par ce sort qui m'ôtera la vie_

_Je parvienne à terrasser mes ennemis_

_Qu'enfin le mal soit détruit _

_Et saufs mes amis »._

Comme pour le sort qu'elle avait lancé contre Angel d'Oracion Seis, les yeux de Lucy s'illuminèrent. Une aura dorée entoura Lucy et se propagea tout autour d'elle. La lumière se dirigea vers le mage à la magie interdite. Celui-ci avait lancé son sort le plus puissant. Des tourbillons de ténèbres entrèrent en contact avec cette lueur émanant de Lucy et ressemblant à de la poussière d'étoiles. Les deux pouvoirs s'affrontèrent mais, au moment où la lumière semblait perdre, Lucy puisa dans ses dernières forces et son pouvoir engloutit l'autre mage. Il disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles.

Lucy se sentait tomber, mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol. En effet, toute sa force magique ayant été absorbé, Horlogium était rentré dans le monde des esprits, libérant Natsu et Happy qui s'étaient précipités au secours de leur meilleure amie. Mais, quand il l'a pris dan ses bras, il compris qu'il était déjà trop tard et que même Wendy ne pourrait rien faire.

_« Je t'en prie Lucy, t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas ! »_.

Natsu hurlait et pleurait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Lucy était en train de s'éteindre. Il se sentait inutile.

_« Natsu... »_.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et regarde Lucy. Elle lui souriait. Elle semblait heureuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse ? Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle tendit alors le bras et lui toucha la joue. Doucement, elle essuya les larmes qui la sillonnaient et dans un murmure dit les mots qui la brûlaient depuis longtemps déjà :

_« Je t'aime »_.

Natsu la regarda. Le pensait-elle réellement ? L'avait-il simplement rêvé ? Mais, lorsqu'il contempla Lucy, il comprit. Se penchant, il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Puis, doucement, il s'éloigna de ses lèvres. _« Je t'aime, mon étoile filante »_. Lucy, les larmes aux yeux, le regarda. Elle lui sourit d'un bonheur sans faille. Elle ferma les yeux, son bras retomba le long du corps et dans un dernier souffle, expira.

_« LUCE ! »_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Natsu était revenu à la guilde, tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de cette femme dont la joie, la douceur et la gentillesse rendaient si exceptionnelle. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'avait eu lieu l'enterrement. Deux mois depuis que la guilde est plongée dans la tristesse. Pourtant, tous recommençaient à vivre.

Tous, excepté Natsu. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était devenu amorphe. Il ne parlait plus à personne. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de se battre en permanence avec les autres. Mais, ce n'était plus de ces batailles générales où personne ne cherchait à se faire mal. Mais, ce n'était plus le cas. Natsu se battait réellement, il ne retenait plus sa force. Il voulait extérioriser sa douleur, sa peine, sa colère, sa rage. Mais, même cela ne lui suffisait pas. Personne ne pouvait plus l'approcher, pas même Happy.

Depuis que le drame avait eu lieu, ils vivaient tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison de Lucy. Et Natsu ne cherchait même plus à se montrer gentil avec Happy qui pourtant, faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral. Mais rien y changeait. Quiconque l'approchait, risquait un retour de flammes. Il prenait de plus en plus de missions dangereuses, comme s'il souhaitait y perdre la vie.

Il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il se laissait dépérir. Tous, tous avaient cherché à l'aider. Chacun à sa manière. Grey par des combats, Erza par des coups de poings, Happy par sa présence, Lisanna par des paroles réconfortantes, Mira par des sourires...

Mais, Natsu ne parvenait pas à remonter la pente. Il s'y refusait. Il pensait que sinon, il risquait d'oublier Lucy, sa Luce. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas.

C'est pourquoi, depuis deux mois, il ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose. Et c'est pourquoi, Mirajane en avait assez. Et qu'elle décida de le faire réagir.

_« Natsu ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses et faire quelque chose de ta vie ! Tu crois que c'est ce que Lucy aurait voulu ?_

_- …_

_- Bon... J'espérais ne pas avoir en arriver là ! »_

Tous se retournèrent interloqués vers les cris que poussaient Mira. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui coller une dérouillée ? Même Natsu semblait intrigué. Mais au lieu de cela, elle prit une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit.

_« Lucy m'avait donné cela avant que vous ne partiez en mission. Depuis l'histoire du tournoi des grands jeux magiques et le fait qu'on a tous failli mourir, elle avait décidé de t'écrire une lettre au cas où elle disparaîtrait »_.

Natsu lui arracha la lettre des main. Quand il eut fini de lire, il se redressa, se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers un Grey quelque peu inquiet.

_« Eh le glaçon !_

_- Quoi, tu me cherches l'allumette ?_ Dit Grey, retrouvant son rival de toujours

_- Exactement le pervers ! »_

Et c'est comme cela qu'une bagarre démarra entre les deux. C'était une de ces bagarres dont toute la guilde avait l'habitude, celle d'avant la mort de Lucy. Et toute la guilde se mit à sourire. Tous retrouvaient le Natsu d'autrefois.

Erza regardait la scène. Pour une fois, elle n'interviendrait pas. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. Et apparemment, la guilde entière puisque la bagarre était devenue générale. Erza, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, regarda par la fenêtre et vit une étoile filante. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Son amie aux cheveux dorés garderait toujours un œil sur eux...

Plus tard, quand tout le monde fut rentré, il était pourtant possible de voir un morceau de papier, traîné par terre. Il n'était pas abîmé malgré la bagarre de la journée, comme s'il était magique, protégé. Il s'agissait d'une lettre, celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de blé pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_Cher Natsu,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que je suis morte et que Mirajane n'a pas eu d'autre choix. Elle ne devait te la remettre que si tu n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose. C'est ironique, moi qui ai toujours voulu voir le monde, voyager, vivre beaucoup d'aventures, écrire mon roman mais surtout passer du temps avec toi, je n'en aurais plus jamais la possibilité... J'espère au moins que j'ai pu enfin t'avouer mes sentiments. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors autant que je te le dise maintenant. _

_Merci. Merci pour tout. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu intégrer Fairy tail. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'affronter mon père. _

_Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais vécu toutes ces choses délirantes. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas réussi à surmonter la mort de mon père. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu accepter l'idée de mourir sur l'île Tenryo. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas supporter l'humiliation de ma défaite contre Raven tail. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter l'avenir et la mort de mon moi du futur._

_Alors, merci. Merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Toi et toutes tes bêtises. Toi et ton air si sérieux quand tu te bas. Toi et ton mal des transports. Je crois que c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je t'aime. En y repensant, cela m'a toujours fait rire : l'étoile filante qui aime une flamme. Et quelle flamme ! Tu as toujours me réconforter, me réchauffer. Parfois, très maladroitement mais pourtant, toujours avec une extrême tendresse._

_J'ai toujours eu peur. Peur de mes sentiments mais aussi de ta réaction. Je ne savais pas si tu connaissais l'amour. Et si c'est ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Mira et Lisanna m'ont dit que oui mais je n'ai jamais pu en être sûre. _

_Je suis désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir cru en toi, en moi, en nous. Si j'avais eu le courage de t'avouer la vérité peut-être que tout se serait passé différemment. Qui sait ? Mais, si je suis morte en vous ayant sauver la vie à toi, Happy et les autres alors, je suis heureuse et je n'ai aucun regret._

_Toutefois Natsu ne renonce pas. Vis. Vis ta vie, comme tu l'as toujours fait, avec toute cette fougue et ce courage qui te caractérise. Et, à travers tes yeux, je contemplerais le monde._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta Luce_

* * *

**Laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer et corriger s vous le pensez cette fiction. Merci! **


End file.
